The Great Finnick Odair
by hippybelle95
Summary: I was 14 when everything changed. I was 14 when I became more then just Finn. I was 14 when my whole world was flipped upside down. I was 14 when I became a survivor. I was 14 when I became a murderer. I was 14 when I became Victor of the 65th HungerGames. My name is Finnick Odair and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never thought much of life beyond the sea. In truth I never wanted to. To go beyond the sea would mean only one thing. That I had been selected to be a tribute in the Hunger games. I never wanted that and to me if you did you must be outta your mind. District 4 is my home. I live here with my Mother,Father & older Brother. My whole life I've lived in my brothers shadow. Nothing I have ever done has been as good as when he did it. At least thats the way my father saw it. I remember when I was a little boy just four years old my father had taken my Brother Merrick and I out to the docks to teach us how to fish. Merrick being 2 years older then me picked it up right away. However it took my younger self more time. I remember my Father growing impatient. How he said that I couldn't do anything right. How I was of no use to him and the family business. Which is being a fishermen. That he should have left me with my Mother. My Father and Merrick had always been closer after that. It was like no matter what I did I could never be as good as my brother in my fathers eyes. As the years went on my Father and I grew more distant. I eventually learned how to fish but I never wanted to follow in my Fathers foot steps. I was fascinated with sailing. It became my passion. The older men at the docks always marveled at me. My pure talent they said showed great promise. At the age of ten I became the best sailor in all of District 4. And still my Father never noticed. Merrick tried his best to make peace between my father and I but only put strain on there own relationship. Eventually he stopped trying. There was many things my father and I saw differently but the one thing we did agree on was the Hunger games.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We both held only despise for the games although for different reasons. My father had been raised differently then others in the district his mother had died when he was only 3 so it had been left to his father to raise him. His father never was the same after his wife died and for some unknown reason he blamed my father for her passing. He became a cruel and bitter man who no longer knew how to be the loving kind father a young child needs. When my father was ten his father would leave him unattended for days at a time leaving his son to take care of his self. When my father was twelve and eligible for the reaping he was as every child is at there first reaping terrified. But unlike most children he didn't have any one to tell him it would be ok. I remember my father saying to me all those years ago that he still remembered what his father had told him on that day. "A child only gets a few chances in life to make a difference for you that starts this year. I hope your reaped boy you wouldn't be completely useless then. You would never win of corse but it would be fun to see how far you'd make it. Just don't disgrace me and be killed first or get killed by a girl." The memory still sent chills up my spine. Know wonder he hated the games. He once told me that for him never being chosen to be tribute was in some ways a relief because it was a way to defy his father. But a part of him had always wanted to be selected to prove his father wrong. I know that my relationship with my father might not be that greatest but it was far better then the relationship he had shared with his own father. As for the reason I hated the games it was simple. Last year my best friend Wyatt had been chosen at the humble age of 13. I remember when they called his name the pure panic I had felt. I remember not wanting to look at his face because surely his reaction would be the same as mine. Only it wasn't . He was proud that he'd been chosen he had been trained for this his whole life. I remember watching him take the stage with such pride I felt sick at the sight. When are hunger games rep Xavier Flinderson had seen him make his way to the stage he had squealed with delight. When he asked if anyone would take the boys spot I looked frantically around searching for someone to take it. But as I looked at my friend I saw a stranger. His face was hard and strong but there was a snarl like grin on his face that challenged someone anyone to take this away from him. I knew in that moment my friend was gone. His games were hard to watch. He was lethal and he was a clear favorite however he lacked one thing he forgot to be humble. After a while his over confidence seemed to turn all of the remaining tributes against him. They were down to the final five so one night while he was asleep they all joined together to take him out. They took turns beating him. It was a long and brutal death. He had cried and begged them to end it. His last words still haunted me till this day. He had looked up to the sky and whispered "I'm sorry Finn." As soon as the words escaped his lips the boy from two who would later be crowned victor had taken Wyatt's own spear and stabbed him in the head. I remember my father patting me on the back and saying he was sorry. There had been a tear in his eye I know it. It had been quick but it was there. Weeks later the winner came on his tour he was cocky but there was something about his eyes they looked sad. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and I could tell he was trying his best to avoid eye contact with everyone. But as he said his speech his eys found mine and a startled gasp left his throat. "Wyatt?" He asked me as if I was him. I saw the look of grief that was painted on his face and for some reason I felt pity for this murderer. I realized that night there was no escape from the games either you died on there terms or you lived on there terms. There was no other way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And your male tribute is...

"Finnick! Get up its reaping day!" My brother calls stepping on my small sail boat. "I see you slept on your boat again." he chuckles. "Whatever gave you that impression." I laughed. "Come on we have work to do before the reaping." He says and just like that I know are joking is over. Are work at least for today is training for the games. I had ways known the basics of both weaponry and survival but since Wyatt's death I was almost an expert. I was good with survival skills but I was better with weapons. I could wield anything but my favorite was a trident. With a spear and knife I could manage but with a trident I was deadly. "Hand to hand combats what you need the most work on. What would you do if you were in a fight and didn't have a knife? Lets see shall we." My brother said as are dance began before I could make since of what was happening I was pinned to the ground. "That was to easy little brother. Again." I pounced at his words as are fight began again. Five times I was victorious and five times he was. Fifty fifty wasn't bad but if it was real those odds were all too real. Lets see how you would handle two against one. Shall we?" My father asked. As they circled around me Merrick pounced first and I dodged it effortlessly. This time they pounded together my father snaked his arm around my neck as Merrick rolled onto my legs crushing them into the ground. I bit my fathers hand as I elbowed him with all my might. I grabbed fist gulls of Merricks hair throwing him off me. My father tackled me from behind but i quickly had him in a head lock. We all panted. "Not bad. But I think that's enough for the day." Father says. "Would you look at the three of you. Tsk Tsk whatever will I do with you. Come now get some food in your belly's I won't have my boys looking scrawny and underfed for the reading." My mother says ushering us in. "Finnick you hair is caked with sand and salt water! There's not enough soap in all the district to get it out." My mother says in horror. "I'll go get my sheers." She says as I cringe. Her sheers that means a hair cut. Merrick and I only got two hair cuts a year one at the beginning of summer & one the day of the reaping. In some ways i despised the hair cuts more then the reaping. After my mother cut my hair I changed into my reaping clothes. A pale blue shirt with rolled up sleeves & tan shorts. Without checking my appearance I head to the kitchen. "You look nice." My father says. "Thanks." I said. "I know we have are differences but I want you to know. I hope it's not you. But if it is I know you'll make it. Your stronger then the other boys your age and your smart. If its you Finn you have to come home. For your mother." He said as my mother and Merrick walked into the room. "Are we ready?" Merrick asked. "Wait I have something for you." Are mother says as she slips white pooka shell necklaces in our hands. "I made these for you. Just in case to remind you of home." She said stroking are faces crying softly. "Let's go. It'll be starting soon." My father says. And we make are way to the square. Merrick and I go though the same motions we go through every year. I go stand with the fourteen year olds as my brother stands with the sixteens. Xavier Flinderson bounces to his stage. He looks dreadful his skin is died a pale blue and his hair and beard are a disgusting lime green. He walks to the microphone and claps his hands together. "Welcome! Welcome! What a pleasure it is to be back in your charming district. Now lets get to it shall we? Ladies first!" He cheers in his sing song voice. "Your female tribute is...Kia Caspian!" A tall tan girl I've never seen before leaves her place in the seventeens and takes her place on the stage. She looks downright mean. There's nothing attractive about her but I see some of the victors nod approvingly. It's clear she's a career trained to kill and I have no doubt she will. "And your male tribute is...Finnick Odair!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My Heart stopped for a second then it was if I was having an outta body experience. It was as if a sea opened before me and I was slowly walking through. I was vaguely aware of what was happening but I didn't really know how to feel about it. But I knew I couldn't let them see any weakness so I turned off my emotions and walked to the I made my way there I remember hearing Xavier mumbling something then I heard him ask if there would be any volunteers. I saw a flicker of motion as Merrick begin to make his way to the isle. "No!" I said raising my hand. This caught everyone's attention I had to say something do something this was my first impression and I couldn't blow it. This is it I thought make them remember you. "There will be know volunteers this year." I said making my voice sound as threatening as I could then with a smirk on my face I added. "Will there." I challenged I saw my brother he looked shocked but he stayed where he was. I noticed some girls staring at me some had there mouths open others were grinning widely at me. I winked and one girl actually fainted. I chuckled at this. "Well well you are a handsome little thing indeed. It looks as if your beauty can literally make young lady's weak in the knees." Xavier chuckled. "It's nothing I'm not used to." I lied running a hand through my hair causing a few girls to squill in delight. I caught sight of my mother who was sobbing & my father who looked sad. When he met my gaze he nodded at me and I nodded back. They ushered us in to are separate rooms and I took a seat by the window. I was barely seated when Merrick bonded in the room. "What were you thinking! I could have saved you!" He roared. "At what the ex spence of your life." I asked calmly. "I'm your older brother your protector." He said slightly calmer. "My name was chosen not yours. This is my path I have to take it yours is here. Find a girl get married have children be happy." I said calmly. "Finnick dear. You'll be careful wont you?" My mother spoke for the first time since she entered the room. "Of course I will be Mother." I smiled. The silence on my promise lingers in the air for all to long. It is slowly dawning on me that this is reality. I could never see my family again. I could never be in district four alive again. "You have to know you will win. It can't even be a question. You will be crowned victor. You will be a champion. You will be the great Finnick Odair! Believe it with everything you are. We're behind you we know you can do it. I know you will be victor." As my father says his words a peacekeeper storms in ushering my family away. There was such passion in there eyes I have know doubt they all believe I can win. A fire has been lit inside me. I refuse to be weak. I will be strong. I will make the capital fall ever so madly In love with me that they couldn't possibly bare to watch me die. It's been decided I'm no longer Finnick I will be the great Finnick Odair!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After my family left my room it had been a never ending parade of girls. They were girls some I had met before some I hadn't but it was all the same until they came in. My final visitors were two young girls no older then twelve. They were dressed in the same simple white dresses with seashells in there hair. There only differences were there hair and there eyes. One had blonde hair with the darkest green eyes that I had ever seen they looked like as endless as the ocean but there were gold starburst jolted her eyes making them sparkle like diamonds. The other had brown hair and her eyes were te most beautiful shade of blue green I had ever seen they look as if the sea had been captured into her gorgeous eyes. There was no doubt that these were the most beautiful children I'd ever seen & there was no doubt that there beauty would flourish in the years to come. "Do you mind if we read to you?" The blonde girl spoke in a high child like voice. "Not at all." I said as I motioned for them to take a seat on the couch across from me. "Once upon a time there was a young girl who was so very brave. She was a smart young girl with her whole life ahead of her only she didn't." The brown headed girl read the familiar story. "She was so young yet her death seemed almost inevitable. No one ever thought shed make it past the first day only she did. She was the bravest girl that had ever entered the games. She had one thing that the others lost ...determination." The blonde read. As they took turns reading. "She was 16. No one thought she would be anything being a scrawny fisherman's daughter. But she had them all fooled." "By the fourth day the Capitol was eating out of the palm of her hand. She was quickly proving as the one to beat." "She was smart, cunning, brave & she gave us hope." "She gave the gift of hope to every little girl in every district. She proved it didn't matter your gender or size." "Any one could win the games." " All we need is hope." They finished in unison. "Why did you read that to me?" It was a valid question every child in four knew the story of the first ever female victor who just happens to come from four. "Isn't it obvious?" The brown headed girl asked. "It's about hope." The blonde answered . " We just thought you could use a little hope." The other girl said kindly. "Don't you think Kia could use some hope?" I asked them. "Of corse we do." The dark headed girl said. "Which is why we just left her room." " We do this every year." "You were friends with Wyatt. Were you not?" The blonde asked. I nodded in response. "He told us to give you a message if you were ever reaped." "Would you like it?" The blonde asked. "Yes." I answered. "Don't let them change you. And remember the story." The dark headed girl said. "The story holds all sorts of hope Finnick. It can mean many different things." "No one less then sixteen has ever one before but you could." "We could read your story to the tributes." "You can give us new hope." "Just as she did." "Your story would be just as inspirational as Mags." The dark headed girl said with a smile. And with that they left. The peacekeeper came in and ushered me away. Away from my home away from my sea & away from my sail boat. But I didn't feel the doom I expected to feel as I left my home I felt hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is so exciting! I can barely contain myself! Isn't this just wonderful?" Xavier says in a rush. "Now Kia my dear. What an unusual name for a female. Anyway this will be your room. Take a shower and get rested. Make sure to be in the dinning car in three hours. Now be prompt my dear." He said ushering Kia into her room. "Now are you ready to see your room you handsome boy." He chuckles to me. "Of course." I replied. "Handsome and has manners too! Oh the girls will simply love you!" He said pushing me in my room. "Remember three hours." He said leaving me to myself. I tried to rest but I couldn't. I thought about taking a shower but as silly as it sounds I couldn't bring myself to washing all the grains of my home off me just yet. But I simply couldn't stand to be alone anymore. So I changed into tan pants and a white tee shirt. And I walked quickly out of the room. I wondered aimlessly from cart to cart before I found the dinning room. "I do believe your a litte early." A kind voice said from behind me. "Only by two hours." I chuckled. "Only." She laughed. "And you?" I asked the kind woman. "I was actually hoping to find year little fish." She smiled. "Why were you looking for me? And little fish?" I ask and she laughs sitting in a chair. "I call all children little fish tho I'm not quite sure why. Perhaps because its what my mother called me. And I was looking for you because I'm your mentor." She said kindly. For the first time I really looked at the older lady who was seated in front of me. There was no mistaking who she was. "Hello miss Mags. I'm Finnick." I smiled extending my hand. "I know little fish & please call me Mags." She said taking my hand in both of hers. "Yes ma'am." "You are a very charming boy. I have know doubt the Capitol will love you." "Thank you." "I have a few questions for you dear. I ask them to all my tributes. Just so I know a little more about you. Are you up for it?" "Yes ma'am." "Very well I have only three questions. Now answer them honestly. Are you trained?" "Yes." "Are you smart?" "Yes." "Do you like the games?" "I despise them." I said honestly. "I like you already Finnick Odair." Mags said with a smile.

This is a short chapter I know & I'm sorry. This story is special to me because I am fascinated with the story of Finnick & Annie. I have read almost every fanfic about them that I decided to write my own. I will try to make the chapters longer and update swiftly. Please review,follow & favorite they mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I like you too Mags." I say honestly "Well then it's been decided. You are going to win the games."she says smiling. "What do you mean." I ask. "We'll it's not everyday I make a new friend. I best hold onto the ones I have." "Do you think I have a chance?" "As good as any little fish." "No one my age has ever one. Some say its impossible." "Nonsense. If I had a dime for every time someone had told me how impossible it was I would have enough money to feed all the districts." She chuckles. "What's it like." I ask my voice barely audible. "Like nothing you have ever known." She says her voice full of sadness. "What did it feel like when you..." I say not being able to finish my thought. I was caught by surprise when she hugged me. "It's not an easy thing. None of it is. But it helps if you have something or someone worth fighting for." She says stroking my face. "I have my family." I said. "Good." "Who did you have?" I ask and I quickly regret it. The look of sadness and anger on her face could take your breath away. "My father and Mavrick." "Was he your brother?" "No. He was my fiancée." She says looking at me with nudged years in her eyes. "Why there you two are! I was positively frantic looking for the pair of you." Xavier exclaims. "We have been here the whole time. We didn't mean to cause you trouble." Mags says softly. "It's alright sweet Mags I can't stay mad at you." He chuckles. "Now please take your seats at the table. Kia and Calder will be here soon." He says pulling out his pocket watch. "Who is Calder?" I ask. "A victor young man." Xavier chuckles. "He won fifteen years ago. So it was before your time he's a little ruff around the edges but he's a good guy." Mags says. "Were you his mentor?" "No his year was one of the few I have not mentored." "Do you like it?" "Sometimes." She smiles kindly as Kia & who I now know as Calder walk in the room. We eat in silence until desert. "Now children will be arriving to the capital tomorrow at noon be prepared to smile and wave to your adoring fans."xavier says. "Be sure and pace your selves the next few days will be overwhelming." Calder says gruffly. "There's plenty of time for advice later but now let's keen something about are dear tributes. Kia why don't you go first dear." Xavier says. "There's not much to tell." She says. "There has to be something. Oh i know tell us about your name." Xavier says bouncing in his chair. "My name?"she asks shooting him a death glare. "We'll dear it is quite masculine." He says with a chuckle. "It was my uncles name. He was reaped three years before I was born. He was eighteen & my fathers twin. He did well in the games he made it to the final two but he was killed. My father never got over his death. he swore that his first born would take his name regardless of gender. And when he or she was eighteen they would go into the arena and win. Then not only would the name Kia Caspian be redeemed but my uncle will finally be at peace." She said as the room fell silent. "So even if you hadn't been selected this year you would have volunteered next year?" Xavier asked. "Yes. Ive been trained my whole life for this. its my destiny." She answered simply. I could see Calder glowing with pride myself. I saw mags shoot me a proud toothy smile. And I walked back my room. I lauded in my bed and simply waited for sleep to find me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was running. I was out of breath and dehydrated but I never stopped running. I could here footsteps behind me. "You can run but you can't hide!" I heard a cold Girly voice say. I looked back to see how many were chasing me when I tripped. I was falling and then I saw them there was three figures hovering over me laughing. "So how exactly do you plan on winning when you can't even keep your balance?" Calder asks me. "Why don't we kill him just like I killed Wyatt." Last years victor says. "Why don't I take him out? I'll make it slow and painful." Kia says. "Please just do it." I beg. I hear a forth voice laugh. "It's time to go little fish. Don't beg will only make it worse. " Mags says. "It's nothing personal Finny Boy." Says Calder as he plunges a sword in my chest...I gasp and sit straight up in my bed. It was just a dream. Only a dream. But unlike most dreams it could very well be reality in just a matter of days. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I didn't watch the recap of the reaping's which means I'm going in blind. I don't know what to expect. I'm at a disadvantage and it's all my fault. I climb out of bed and slowly walk down the hall in search of nothing in particular. "The girl has spirit." I hear Mags say kindly. "Perhaps too much spirit. She's a career without question tho." Calder says gruffly. "You down sound pleased about it." She says."I'm not. She thinks she knows everything when in fact she knows nothing." "There children Calder. They think no differently then the way you and I thought before the games." "If they only knew." Calder says sadly. "We are there mentors Calder. It's our job to keep them alive. To help them and guide them." "Your right Mags. The boy has heart." He says. "And passion. I can see it in his eyes." She says. "He's a fighter. That one won't give up." Calder says. "I only hope he makes it out. He's such a sweet boy." She says. I decide perhaps I've heard enough so I had back to my room. As I drift back to sleep I'm surprised by my dream. I thought it would be another nightmare or perhaps of my family but instead it's of the girls with seashells in there hair. The ones who read me Mags story. I don't even know there names. How could I not know there names. Perhaps there angels sent to give us hope because surely no little girl's would really ever be that kind. "Finnick. It's time to wake up my boy get cleaned up and make yourself all pretty again. It's almost time to meet your fans." Xavier says pulling my curtains back to let the light flood in. I take my time in the shower then I place on a pair of long black pants and a off white button down shirt I leave the first few buttons undone revealing the necklace my mother gave me and I role up the sleeves. My hair is in a wild disarray but I don't really do anything with it and I don't even bother with shoes as I make my way to the dining cart. As I walk in I notice that I'm a bit underdressed Mags had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black flowey skirt. Calder has on a tan suit & Kia's hair has been sleeked back and pulled in a tight bun. Her dress is a light purple making her look softer then she really is. I don't even know how to describe Xavier's wardrobe. It looks as if a rainbow spit him out. "You went all out didn't you pretty boy?" Calder chuckles. "Whatever will your fans say when they see you like this? They'll all thank you are lazy." Xavier exclaims in horror. "That's precisely what I want them to think." Mags says smiling. "When we arrive wink run your fingers through your hair smirk & act as if you don't have a care in the world. You think you can do that?" She asks me. "Yes Mags." "We will be arriving in ten minutes." Xavier cheers. "Now remember don't complain to your stylist no matter what." Says Mags. "And remember make them people of the Capitol love you. You need sponsors." Calder says. "Here Finnick catch." Mags says tossing me an apple. "Let's meet your fans children." Xavier says. "Make them love you little fish." Mags winks at me. As the doors open to hundreds of people I don't miss a beat. I fake a yawn like I have just woke up as I stretch I flex my muscles causing the crowd to go crazy. I run my fingers through my hair. I rub the apple on my shirt and take a big bite while I wink at a group of girls. I'm taking it all in laughing winking before long there chanting my name. As I make my way into the building in front of me I spin around and pump my fist in the air and the crowd explodes. This is what I need I can do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We'll done little fish." Mags smiles. "Alright alright! Children these are your prep teams. Chop chop! No time to waist." Xavier yells bouncing up and down. I follow my prep team. They don't look like any human I've ever seen. They drag me to a room and start there work. "Your features are beautiful. Emmers will be thrilled." A girl named Zora squeals. She is head to toe covered in every shade of pink and her is styled in such a way she looks like she has cotton candy on both sides of her hair. "I know." i say with a wink causing her to giggle. "Who is Emmers?" I ask her with a smirk. "She's your stylist dear boy." A woman named Alma says her skin is an odd orange color and her is so blonde it's white. It hangs straight down to her hips with blunt bangs. "And Zora's right she will positively love you." She purrs. She is the scariest thing I've ever seen her eye lashes are impossibly long and there gold. Her lips are the same color & she has gold spikes that stick out of arms. And her nails are the same color gold and are sharpened into long claws. The third member of my prep team is a man named Batus and he has a purple Mohawk and whiskers. "Your ready!" Zora cheers. "Not quite! But he will be very soon." A woman says entering the room. "Emmers! What do you think of our tribute?" Alma asks. "He's positively divine." She says looking me up and down. "Now go so I can prepare him." She orders. She has short unnatural fiery red hair that's sleeked back. Her skin has a strange ashy tint and her eyes are the same unnatural red color of her hair. "How old are you Finnick?" She asks circling me. "14." I say. "So young yet so beautiful. Your very toned you must work out." She says running a finger down my chest. "A little." I say winking. "Such a charming boy the Capitol will fall madly in love with you of that I have no doubt. The trick is to make the other tributes scared of you at the same time." "How do we do that." "Tonight is the opening ceremony's. tonight's the night we get to make a statement." "What statement will I be making?" "Tel me Finnick do you like sharks?"...after three hours I'm ready. My hair is in a messy disarray with gold glitter in it. There is a grayish blue fin on my back and two smaller fins on my rist's and matching fins on the bottom of my legs. My fins shimmer win the light hit. With a shimmery bluefish gray loan cloth. My skin is covered in a special gel that makes me glow. And where my rips are there are now gills. There is a light blue dust on my eyes. I must say I look good. I look like a human shark. "It's time." Emmers says with a smile. As we walk to the chariots I know all eyes are on me. I spot Kia by our eye chariot. She has fins just Ike me and the same loan cloth the only difference in our costumes is that they have added blue sea shells as a top. Her hair is in a pony tail. She looks good but not as good as me. "Kia you look just like a shark in that get up." I say as I make my way to her. "As do you Finnick." She says without cracking a smile. "You know it won't kill you if you smile. I mean you could at least risk it. Chances are will both be dead soon anyway." I say with a smirk. "Whatever Finnick." "Ok mount up." Emmers says. The doors open and the chariots start to move. "Finnick make them love you." Emmers says just as a chariot goes forward. The crowds go crazy. It's so much energy I try to take it in. I spot my self on the screens and something inside me triggers. I smile as we ride past some girls. I catch a rose in my mouth and suddenly the crowd chants my name. "Finnick! Finnick! Finnick!" They chant as I bow them kisses. The rest of the night goes by in a blur. I can do this. I could win.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Finnick Odair! They loved you! Your all anyone is talking about!" Xavier cheers ignoring Kia completely. "Mags you will no doubt have your pic of sponsors." He exclaims. "You were wonderful little fish." Mags beams. "Upstairs now." Calder barks. I look around and notice that all the tributes and there mentors are glaring at me all but one mentor who makes his way over with a smile on his face. "Well now pretty boy it looks like your the new golden boy." He chuckles. I laughed. "They did love me didn't they. Who are you anyway?" I ask. "Haymitch. The one and only victor from district 12." He says. "One and only huh." I ask. "Yeah and it looks likes it's gonna stay that way for a little while longer." He winks at me half drunk. "So you've heard?" I ask him. "Heard what?" "That I'm going to win of course." I tell him. He laughs and shakes his head. "No one ever wins the games there are survivors but that's it." He slurs as he walks away. "Finnick dear we better be going. Training is in the morning so make sure you get some rest." Mags says. To rest meant I had to sleep and sleep meant I would dream. Suddenly all I could think about was the dream if had last night. Mags must of saw the horror in my eyes. She gave me a sad smile. "Where is your favorite place to be?" She asked me. "On the sea sailing." I said closing my eyes remembering what it's like to sail on the sea. The smell of salt water the feel of the sand that seems to be anywhere you go. "Think of it at times your scared. Think about being there with out a worry. Hang on to it and never let it go." Mags says. "Won't it just make me homesick." I ask her. She nods. "Perhaps it will give you the push you need. If you want seething bad enough you'll work twice as hard to get it." She says. That night I dream of nothing but sailing. "Wake up. It's training day!" Xavier sings. I hop upand make my way to the dining room. This morning both Mags and Calder drill into us the what's and what not to do's. Time seems to be going to slow for me. I can't see to really hear anything our mentors are saying. This could be life or death and I can't grasp any of it. "Little fish. Tell me what you can do." "i can swim,tie nots, set traps,i know most edible plants, I'm good with weapons of all kinds. I can catch fish bar handed & i can hold my breath for 45 minutes at a time." I say. "very good!" she smiles. "whats your weapon of choice?" "A trident." I smirk. " I knew I liked you. You have two jobs today. Number one learn as much as you can about everything. Even if you already know. Number 2. Form alliances." She says. "Children it's time!" Xavier giggles. This is it I think as we make are way to the training center. I can't help but feel nervous as soon as I feel it tho I quickly think of my home and sailing. And for awhile it's all ok.

Happy thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of the wonderful comments , follows & favorites! I love them all. They make my day! Please continue to do all 3. The more I get the faster I will update! Thanks & keep reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Nice job 8. Again?" Asks the swordsman trainer. The 12year old boy from 8 nods shyly. Again they fight. He is young but he handles his sword like I handle my trident. If he gets a sword in the arena he could very well be what stands in between me and getting back home. "Very good." Says the trainer again. "My turn." Says a high Girly voice from district 2. I make note of the way she stalks on to the stage and takes her sword. She is not as graceful with her weapon as the boy was and she's not as accurate either. But I know not to underestimate her after all she is a career and a volunteer. "Nice try 2. But maybe if..." "Shut up I don't need your help!" She yells at the trainer. I laugh "It looks to me like you could use all the help you can get." I say with a chuckle. "Alright little boy. Lets see what you got." She spits at me. "Fine by me." I smile at her. The trainer hands me a sword. "Do you know how to use this 4?" He asks me. "I guess will just have to find out." I say taking the sword. I look back to find that a crowd has gathered. "Don't choke." The girl from 2 smirks at me. "You mean like you did?" I wink at her. Causing a chuckle from both of the male tributes from 1 and 2. This is my chance to leave an impression. My chance to strike fear in the other tributes hearts. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself. "Begin." He says. He lunges but I avoid it. He lunges a second time and this time I thrust my sword too with such force it knocks his sword to the ground. But I don't stop making jabs until the trainer is laying flat on the mat beneath me. "Again?" I challenge. There is genuine fear in the trainers eyes and it troubles me. It was all an act if we were back in 4 I would have never kept pressing him once he lost his sword. But we aren't in 4 we're in the Capitol and I don't have any other choice then to not show mercy if I wanna go home. I help him up and look back at the tributes who have watched my show. The girl from 2 looks a mix of outrage and awe. The boys from 1 and 2 are nodding there heads in approval the girl from 1 has a hungry look in her eyes as she looks and me and I can't help but feel like nothing more then a peace of meat. Then I see Kia there is a smile that plays on her lips and there is an emotion I can't quite place in her eyes. Is it pride? It last only for a second before its replaced with the same emotionless mask she has wore since the reaping. It's odd this just goes to show women truly are great mysteries. "What's your name 4?" Says the boy from 1. "Finnick. Yours?" I ask him. "Sky and this is Glitter." He says indicating to the blonde girl from 1. "And I'm Titus and this is Maeve." The boy from 2 says motioning to the girl from 2. "Why don't you train with us today?" Glitter says batting her eyelashes at me. "He's not a career. Look at him he's a child." Maeve spits at me. "A handsome child." Glitter purrs as Maeve rolls her eyes. "How old are you Maeve?" Kia asks. "Eighteen." She says. "And how long have you been training?" Kia asks again. "Ten years." She spits. "And you lost that fight didn't you?" Kia spits back. "Your point?" She says her words dripping with venom. "How old are you Finnick?" "Fourteen." "And how long have you been training." "One year seriously." "And you won that fight didn't you?" "Yes." I smirk. "one year against your ten and he wins and you think your more of a career then him? You prolly won't even last an hour in there. I'm disappointed in you 2 I really am." Kia says flashing a terrifying smirk that causes Maeve to take a step back. "It looks to me like there both careers. They'll train with us." Sky says putting a hand on Maeve's shoulder. The rest of training drags on in mostly silence but Glitter stays by my side. "It's a shame we met this way sweet Finnick. You are such a handsome boy." Glitter whispers in my ear just as the dismissal bell rings. She makes me uncomfortable she is eighteen and I'm only fourteen. "Little fish! Well done today." Mags says kissing me on my cheek. "How do you know?" I ask. "The mentors for 1 and 2 have asked you to join the career pact your the youngest they have ever asked. Actually they asked both of you to join." She says more to Kia then me. "They don't seem as strong as they have in years past." I say smirking. "I agree with Finnick. Perhaps we would do better if we joined the career pact at first then took off on our own. "That's sounds like a good plan dear." Mags says kindly. "I agree." Says Calder. Would you look at that Kia is just full of surprises.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I feel numb. Even in this room filled with 23 other tributes I feel alone. The silence is maddening. The only sound is the crys of the young girls from districts 6,10 and 12 and the faint ding signaling each tribute to go in front of the game makers. It's been easy to forget where I really am until now. This somehow makes it all to real. The ding sounds signaling The girl from 3 to go before the game makers. I'm next. This is it the seconds tic by slowly. Kia squeezes my hand. "It'll be alright Finnick." Kia whispers. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask her. "You remind me of my brothers." She says simply drooping my hand. The ding sounds signaling me to take my place. The room is dim and rather empty except the assorted weapons that decorate the walls. "You may begin when your ready." Says the head game maker. I look around the room for a trident but there is none. I grab a spear and make my way to a small stage that has been prepared in the middle of the room. I signal for a partner and he comes. He to has a spear & wears a padded suit. I lunge striking above his right knee sending him to the floor. When he makes his way back to his feet lunge again tossing the spear to his heart. He is knocked backwards and is breathing heavily. I grab an axe and spin it. I lunge. The fear in the mans eye is so afraid it startles me. But what startles me more is the way I feel. A part of me is ashamed but only a small part. I mostly feel rage. Rage for being reaped. Rage for being takin from my home. Rage at the way this place. But most of al rage for what I'm doing. "That's enough." Says the Gamemaker. Until he spoke I didn't even know what I was doing. I don't know how this man has ended up beneath me bloody and bruised. How my hands are cut up and covers in this strangers blood. "You may go." Says the same Gamemaker. Two peace keepers come in and drag the man away. I walk away feeling nothing. It startles me what I've done. It startles me even more that I can't even mange to feel bad for hurting him. I remember the look on the spinsters faces. Some were filled with terror others were of awe but there was one thing that every face had in common...bloodlust. "Finnick? Are you alright?" Mags asks me with worry in her eyes. I ignore her and go to my room. As soon as the door is shut I vomit. I lay on the bed and cry. This is weak of me and I wouldn't dare show this weakness to anyone but in the privacy of the room I can't help but let it out. The hours pass until I hear a knock on my door. "Finnick it's time." Xavier calls. I make my way to the living room and sit on a couch alone. I refuse to look at anyone even tho I know there all watching me. The faces start to show on the screen but I'm not really paying attention. Glitter and Sky receive nines and Titus gets a ten. the screen flashes Maeve's photo and her number shortly follows. she gets a seven. "Weakling." Kia snorts. I don't see what the tributes from 3 receive but due to the chuckles from Calder and Xavier I assume they are poor. Kia's picture flashes followed by her number which is a nine and my picture follows suit. My number appears and I'm filled with hate when I see the ten. "We'll done pretty boy." Calder says slapping my shoulder. I don't say a word as I go to my room. This is my last night to show any weakness but I need this night I need to be me again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"They love you Finnick. Just make them realize how much." Mags says smiling.  
Last night seems like a distant memory of long ago but as I hear the roars of a bloodthirsty crowd awaiting the interviews I'm felled with the same overwhelming hatred.  
"Little fish? Are you alright?" Mags asks sweetly but I only turn away. I know what I have to do the problem is I don't know if I want to or not.  
"Hello Mags. It's lovely to see you again." A cocky voice says. "Tyson. Don't you have tributes you should attend too?" She says with venom. Curiosity over takes as I turn to look at Mags & Tyson.  
"I suppose I do. But I was wondering if I could speak to your tribute for a moment?" Tyson says. "Make it quick boy." She says turning away from. "I'll go talk with Haymitch but if you need me Little fish just holler." She says patting my shoulder.  
"Little Fish?" Tyson asks me as Mags walks away. I only shrug. "It's what she calls me." I say. "I'm Tyson victor of the 64th hunger games." He says proudly. "I know. You killed my friend." i say looking in his eye. Are you nervous for your interview?" He asks me changing the subject. "No." I answer honestly. "Neither was I." He says. "I don't care." I say as my prep team makes there last touch ups. "I'm going to say something to you that I've never said before. I want to say I'm sorry." He says and i'm caught off guard. "What?" I ask. "I'm sorry." He says again with honesty in his eyes. "But why?" I ask in shock. "For everything." He says with such sadness and heartache in his eyes it scares me. "I think that's enough the boy must greet his fans after all." Haymitch says slapping a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Your right." Was all he said as he walked away.  
"Are you alright little fish?" Mags asks me. "Yes. I'm just confused. What was he talking about?" I ask them. "The games can do strange things to the mind." Haymitch says. "It gets better with time but we all have our own ways to handle it." Mags says sweetly. "Perhaps we will find out how you will handle it." Hay itch says. "But first things first." Mags says motioning to the line of tributes that is lined up for there interviews. "Now remember flirt with the audience be charming make yourself so desirable they can't live without you." She says stroking my face. As I take my place in the line I let Finnick Odair fade away and let the great Finnick Odair take his place. I'm no longer the same boy I was just one week ago I'm now a boy with a mission. The time seems to pass slowly before they call Kia on to the stage. I haven't even noticed what she has on until this moment. Her dress is sea green and flows to her knees and it billows out to where she can't put her hands down to her side the dress is covered in gold jewels all the way to her neck. Her hair hangs in waves down her back with a nautical braid down the back.  
"Welcome Kia." Cesar says with unnatural yellow hair. "Hello Cesar." "Tell me Kia what's your full name?" "Kia Caspian." "That name sounds very familiar." "I'm sure it does. It was my uncles name and he was in the games two years before my birth." "Wow that makes me feel old." Cesar laughs. "Now tell me how did your family react when they discovered yet another Kia Caspian would be entering the games." "They weren't surprised. Had I not been selected I would have volunteered." She shrug. "So your career I presume." Cesar laughs. "You could say that." "What do you think your odds are of becoming victor?" Her pause was just long enough for a chilling smile to make its way on her face. Her words were dripping with venom as she said. "There is no doubt I will win." The crowd roared as Kia's timer went off signaling me to take my place on stage. "This Is it." I think let the games begin.

I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a case of writers block. I hope you all like this chapter and I would like to say sorry in advance for any typo's or block writing that will I'm sure happen during this fanfic. Please continue to review, fav & follow. Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Now my fellow citations of this great nation. I introduce to you the most talked about tribute the hunger games has ever known! Yes dear friends this is the moment we have waited for. Please welcome the male tribute of district 4! Finnick Odair!" Cesar says as the crowd goes wild. The loudest cheers that have gone out to welcome tributes tonight. And it's all for me. My feet move before I know what's happening and a strange calm rushes over me. I walk out with my hand extended as I wave and smile. The young girls sequel and giggle in delight as do some of there mothers. "Finnick my dear boy! You have received quite the welcome!" Says Cesar trying to hush the outrageous crowd. I give a smirk and wink to the audience before I speak. "Yes Cesar and what a welcome it was. Although I would expect nothing less." I chuckle along with Cesar and the crowd. "Another confident tribute are we?" He says with a laugh. "No my friends. for to be just another tribute who has confidence would only mean I have given myself false hope." I say with fake sadness on my face. "Whatever do you mean sweet Finnick? Have you know hope?" "No Cesar I have hope. But hope without sponsors is nothing but a lie to yourself." I say mater of factly. "Do you not think you will not have at least one sponsor?" He asks in shock. "One? No not one. I suppose I will have them all." I say leaning back and tossing my hands behind my head. The crowd erupts in cheers. "Are you so certain of this dear boy?" Cesar laughs. " of course I am. Everyone wants to sponser the winner am I right?" I say as I strut across the stage. The crowd grows so loud I can't help but smile a genuine smile. My plan is working even I believe the lies I tell. "My dear Finnick. I must say you are making me very excited to watch this years games!" Cesar laughs as I take my seat. "Don't worry Cesar I'm sure your not alone in that." I say with a cocky smirk as I wink at my adoring fans as they cheer in response. "Tell me Finnick. Who is the lucky girl who has your heart? Surely someone like yourself has a sweetheart back in district 4." He laughs as the females in the audience gasp in horror at the prospect that my heart has already been claimed. "Actually my heart is still waiting to be claimed. Not that girls back home haven't tried." I lie. "But to be honest I think it's time to let the beautiful ladies of the Capitol try to claim it." I say flashing a grin to the audience as they leap to there feet yelling "me,me,me". The buzzer sounds telling me to leave but before I leave I blow kisses to some girls about my age who squill in delight in return." Mission accomplished." I think. They are hooked.


End file.
